firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. J
Overview |place of origin = |manufacturers = Nibelungenwerke|produced period = June 1944 - March 1945|num built = 3,177|ger sdkfz des = Sd.Kfz. 161/2|chassis = Panzerkampfwagen IV|dev from = Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. H|main gun = 7,5cm KwK 40 L/48 (87-rnds)|main gun sight = Turmzielfernrohr 5 f (2.5x 24°)|gun traverse = 360° manual|gun elevation = -10° to +20° manual|coaxial gun = MG 34 (shared 3,150-rnds)|hull guns = MG 34 on ball mount (shared 3,150-rnds) 30° traverse (-15° to +15°) traverse -10° to +20° elecation Kugelzielfernrohr 2 (1.8x 18°)|roof gun = MG 34 (shared 3,150-rnds)|armour type = Welding & bolting|armour = |armour hull front = |armour hull sides = |armour hull rear = |armour hull top = |armour hull bottom = |armour turret front = |armour turret sides = |armour turret rear = |armour turret top = |armour structure frnt = |armour structure side = |armour structure rear = |armour structure top = |armour mantlet = |crew = 5 (Commander, Gunner, Loader, Driver, Radio Operator / Hull Machine Gunner)|radio = FuG 5|weight = 25,000kg|length = 5.92m 7.02m (including gun)|width = 2.88m 3.33m (including Schürzen)|height = 2.68m|barrel overhang = 1.10m|turret ring diameter = 1.60m|engine = |power weight = |type n displacement = V12, 10.9L, 300hp @ 3000rpm|transmission = ZF SSG 76|gears = 6 forward, 1 reverse|brakes = Mechanical, disc|ground pressure = 0.89kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.40m|fuel capacity = 470 liters|operational range = 320km (on-road) 210km (off-road)|speed = 38km/h (maximum) 25km/h (on-road) 20km/h (off-road)|trench crossing = 2.30m|max fording depth = 0.80m|min turn diameter = |suspension = Leaf springs|max grade = 30° from horizontal|vert obstacles = 0.60m|roadwheels = 8 double in 2 bogies of 4|roadwheel make = Steel|return rollers = 3 doubles|sprocket wheel location = Front, 19-tooth|idler sprockets location = Rear, double, adjustable|track type = Kgs 61/400/120: Dual central guide, single pin, steel|pitch = 120mm|track ground contact = 3.52m|links = 99|steering system = Krupp-Wilson: clutch-brake, steering wheel and levers|track width = 400mm|chassis numbers = Fgst.Nr. ~86394 - 86573, >~89541|dates in service = After June 1944 - April 1945|ger gerat des = Gerät 550|dev into = |hull gunsight = |smoke launchers = Roof Nahverteidigungswaffe|company designation = |used by = |intercom = FuG 2|wheelbase = 2.46m|roadwheel diameter = 470mm}}The Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. J is a German medium tank. The Ausf. J model was a development of the PzKpfw IV which focused on improving production, both downgrades and upgrades were included in the model. The main change was the removal of the electronic turret drive and the associated auxiliary engine. A dual gear ratio hand traverse system was fitted in place. The place the auxiliary engine was used to increase fuel capacity. The roof armour of the turret was increased and the Nahverteidigungswaffe smoke projector was mounted. The pistol and vision ports on the turret were removed, the fourth return roller was removed, the road wheels were steel-lined instead of rubber, and a vertical exhaust system was installed. Schürzen was less common for the Ausf. J, instead wire-mesh skirting was used. Production of the Ausf. J was slowed following factory bombings, the number of PzKpfw IV per company was cut back to 17, then 10 - 14 in November 1944 to help fit production problems. Service of the Ausf. J was on most fronts, with 259 fighting in the Ardennes offensive. The PzKpfw IV J has also seen service in Bulgaria, Croatia, Finland, Hungary, Italy, Romania, Spain and Turkey. Variants See Panzerkampfwagen IV for variants. Panzer IV/70(A) 1758 models were converted to the Panzer IV/70(A). Sturmpanzer IV 142 chassis were converted to the Sturmpanzer IV. Category:Medium Tank Category:Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Germany